


French Fries & Bisexuals

by asexualjuliet



Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [1]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Asexual Sam Weir, Cindy Sanders sucks, Coming Out, Gen, Maureen is gay, Modern AU, Sam isn’t here but I spend half the fic loving and cherishing him, Vicki Appleby is bi, he’s so ace I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Vicki comes out.
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Vicki Appleby
Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	French Fries & Bisexuals

**Author's Note:**

> Recently thought “hey I should come up with some modern Freaks and Geeks content” and then I did.
> 
> I own the Maureen tag & dominate the Vicki one now. God I love these gays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They’re in a booth at Sackie’s one summer day when Vicki says “I think I like girls.”

The words are missing all of her usual confidence, and she can’t quite keep a tremor out of her voice. 

Maureen knows the voice, though, despite how unnatural it is to hear on Vicki Appleby. It’s the voice she used when she said _I’m gay_ for the first time, it’s the voice Sam used when he told her _I think I’m asexual._

It’s the _I’m coming out for the first time and even though I know you won’t hate me, I’m still scared_ voice. Maureen knows it all too well. 

“Cool,” she says, looking up from her fries with a smile. “Thank _God_ I’m not the only one in the _Personally Victimized by Cindy Sanders_ Club.”

Vicki lets out a surprised laugh. “No one’s ever said it so bluntly before, but yeah. Cindy’s been pissing me off for both bisexual and non-bisexual reasons since sixth grade.” She takes a french fry and dips it in honey mustard. “If I have to hear one more ‘lesbians need to stop checking me out in the locker room’ speech, I’ll fucking sue.”

“Big damn mood,” says Maureen, stuffing another fry in her mouth. “It’s not like there’s anything to see.”

Vicki snorts and covers her mouth. “Maureen!” she says through laughter, and Maureen can’t help but laugh, too. 

Vicki is pretty when she laughs. She’s always pretty, but now Maureen can’t help the warm feeling that comes with _you’re the reason she’s smiling,_ and Vicki’s smile lights up the whole room. 

“Do you want to go to Michigan Pride with me?” Maureen asks when Vicki’s laughter has tapered off. “Next month. It’s—I’m going with Sam already. It—It’ll be fun.”

“Seriously?” Vicki smiles. “That’s awesome! I take it Sam’s also a part of the _Personally Victimized by Cindy Sanders_ Club?”

Maureen laughs. “Yeah. He’s asexual. He’s not in the closet or anything, he’s just quiet about it. Cindy was kind of a bitch about it when they dated.”

Vicki winces. _“God,_ she sucks. Sam deserves, like, the entire _world.”_

“Re-fucking-tweet,” says Maureen. “Is that a yes on Michigan Pride?”

“Hell yeah!” Vicki says. 

“Hell yeah,” echoes Maureen with a smile. 

(That night, _vickiappleby_ on Instagram changes her name to _vickiapplebi_ and her bio to “i put the bi in bitch, bitch”).

(Maureen would be lying if she said it didn’t make her smile).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
